


ice cream and doorknobs

by mybestchoice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, minor kang yuchan/ lee donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybestchoice/pseuds/mybestchoice
Summary: kang yuchan and kim sehyoon are not awkward with each other, they just have koalas 24/7(don't hate me too much)
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	ice cream and doorknobs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic and english is not my first language. Also i don't know how to use the platform yet so, if i made a mistake please help me.  
> BAD GRAMMAR AHEAD!!!  
> That's all, enjoy my shitty fanfic

A lot of people had said that sehyoon and chan seemed awkward around each other. That statement have been justified by the lack of skinship between the two, compared to the one each show to the rest of the memmbers of a.c.e. 

They were used to hearing it from people, but, honestly, they hated it. It was kind of toleratable when strangers say it- not liked but what can one do?- but they felt exceptionally offended when the rest of the group said it.  
That was the reason why chan was, probably, moody troughout the interview. Honestly, more than anything he was sad. He is a person that was very open with his emotions and feelings, good or bad, so to hear even his close friends saying that made him rethink the way he expressed his love to sehyoon. He was scared that the older didn't know that he was loved by the maknae.

Sehyoon, on the other hand, was extremely confused as to why the youngest and self proclaimed vitamin of the group, was continuously looking towards him, accompanied by a look that could only be characterised as that of a sad puppy. He wanted to ask, but they were in the middle of a interview and he could tell, no-one would have appreciated that much. 

Once the interview was over, both intended to speak to the other and had started walking to their direction. It would have taken minutes to solve the misunderstanding, if it was not for a talkative byeongkwan and a cuddly donghun, each taking their place beside the two. Byeongkwan had started speaking to sehyoon about a choreography he came up for their next song. Donghun had became a koala, basically making poor chan carry him to their van, saying something along the lines of “i'm older”.

Back on the dorm they still had no luck. A hyperactive byeongkwan begged sehyoon to go with him at the practice room to show him the dance choreo he made. Unfortunatly, the older couldn't say no to the pout he made. Chan, on the other hand, was dragged by both the leader and the main vocalist to the kichen. The two going feral when they heard he hadn't eat all day.

Hours later and the two haven't talked at all after the interview, even though it was now night time and sehyoon came fairly quickly home. That realisation was something that felt like a slap to chan. Thoughts started going around, thoughts that he tried so much to push back.

Maybe they really were not as close as he thought and that made them awkward. Maybe the older didn't love him, like he loved all the other members. Maybe sehyoon thought that the maknae doesn't like him and that' why he didn't talk to him. Maybe... 

It was a battle inside the maknae's head. Part of him wanted to make it seeem that the two were perfectly fine, but the other part made it seem that they never were. 

After a while in his thoughts, everything, regarding the two members,seemed more serious and was slowly making him blame himself and the others. Like how, on their greeting pose they were placed on both ends, making them stand the farthest away. How they hardly saw one another, since their schedules on most days did not match, especially after the more resent comeback.

It was hard for him to remember the last time they had an actual conversation, at least anything lasting more than five minutes. Suddenly, he could not even remember what his groupmate liked. He couldn't recall what foods he craved most often or what was his most used colour. 

He should have. He lived with him almost three years. Another though that made it harder to breath. He did not actually lived with him that long, he was away, at the unb dorm. All the others lived with sehyoon longer than he ever did. The three oldest must have stayed at each others house at some point, before they met byeongkwan and chan. Even byeongkwan stayed with sehyoon while they were trainees. The only one that did not was him.  
All those thoughts were like a heavy weight on his chest, just above his stomach, and he found it hard to breath. His vision was getting more and more blurry as the seconds passed and he felt hot tears in his eyes, but the couldn't fall.

Suddenly he felt like running away, oddly reminding him of the time the position of the main vocal fell upon his shoulders. Fighting that feeling came urge to hug sehyoon until he felt the love chan never voiced.

He couldn't do that though. It was 3:06 am and the older was probably sleeping. He couldn't wake him up because he needed sleep after the hard workout. Unfortunatly, the feeling was going nowhere and he had to do something, so he settled for the next best thing. He was going to see sehyoon. It was probably creepy but he needed something that had to do with him.

Slowly and quitetly he moved to the bedroom next to his. Lightfully he tried to turn the knob while crouching at eye level with it, hoping that would help. The knob declined the peaceful turning and made an ugly sound, too loud for the quiet of the night. He mentally cursed the damned object and noted to get it greased tomorrow  
His james bond moments was ruined though and he was standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. A muffled “what are you doing?” was heard and he quickly turned to see who was beside him, in the process headbutting with the person, snapping his neck (not the dangerous type) and both falling to the ground along with a, thankfully closed, tub of icecream and a metal spoon.

Both men groaned in pain and chan realised that the person that collided with him, was also the person he wanted to see the most. He wasted no time tackling sehyoon on the groung, causing him to knock the back of his head to the floor again.

“i love you, hyung” he suddenly confessed, going staight to the point. “is killing my brain cells part of your idea of love?” sehyoon scoffed but hugged the younger back, once he saw that he made no move to leave from his position, on top of the older.

Now on their feet, sehyoon had to ask “what are you doing in my room?”. Now that was a question chan did not know how to answer. He was embarassed to confess his troubled thoughts, so he came up with a quick lie at the spot. “i wanted to see if all the doorknobs were greased”. Totally not embarassing “and also to say goodnight, since I hadn't talk to you all day” he let a small truth too.

Sehyoon didn't comment on it, just nodded and give chan a hug with one hand, the other offering ice cream.  
It was 13 minutes, half an ice cream tub, an “i love you too” and a blush later. Chan wondered how is it possible for anyone to not love sehyoon and what kind of crazy people thought he didn't. “ now, care to tell me why are you not sleeping?”

“donghun threw a book at me and I couldn't sleep after. That asshole had the audacity to tell me my snores where disturbing his sleep and two minutes later he, too, was snoring”...“that makes sense”.

“sooooo...do you want to sleep with me so you won't snore?” and who was chan to turn down such an offer.  
Now both had settled on sehyoon's bed. Chan was laying his head on sehyoon's chest, hoping the rythmic beat would put him to sleep, and one last question popped up on his mind “what kind of food do you crave the most usually?”

“ice cream and yuchanie's love?” chan laughed and acted like he hated it, but secretly loved the cringy line because it reminded him of the weirdness that was kim sehyoon.


End file.
